


Южный ветер

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: «— Ты не Баки, — сказал он, внезапно облекая в слова тени мыслей, тревоживших его последние недели. — Я не знаю, кто ты, но ты не он».Примечание: пост!ГВ





	

Шутка Наташи насчет оперативности местной полиции не отличалась тонкостью или остроумием, но Баки с удовольствием рассмеялся. Смех вспыхнул искрами в светлой радужке, разбежался от глаз лучиками морщин. Наташа рассмеялась в ответ, Тони усмехнулся уголком губ, даже лицо Брюса осветилось мягкой улыбкой. Стив попытался хотя бы одобрительно кивнуть, не смог, поднялся из-за стола. Все, как по команде, повернулись к нему.

— Извините, — сказал Стив. — Я на минуту.

— Сделаем перерыв, — предложил Брюс, как всегда, удивительно вовремя. — Кофе не помешает.

— Согласен, — тут же отозвался Тони, словно кофе предложили только ему. — Джар… Пятница, будь добра сделать заказ. Всем как обычно, или у кого-нибудь сегодня есть особые пожелания?

Дальнейшего Стив не слышал — ушел. Куда идти, не думал, ноги сами привели на одну из открытых террас. Здесь было зябко, ветрено — все-таки семнадцатый этаж. Стив вынул из кармана купленную месяц назад пачку сигарет, в которой не хватало двух-трех штук. Достал одну, щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся.

Иначе чем чудом случившееся с Баки никто не называл, разве что Наташа говорила «охренеть». Поразительным образом тот сумел вспомнить все, что так долго выжигали из его мозга лекарствами и электричеством. Не менее невероятным было восстановление психики после возвращения памяти. Баки прогнозировали уйму синдромов, комплексов и психических нарушений, но уже спустя два месяца самый дотошный и высококвалифицированный консилиум не смог зафиксировать ни единого серьезного отклонения, и Баки получил возможность работать с остатками Щ.И.Т.а. Стив опасался начальных контактов между ними и был готов в любую минуту закрыть Баки грудью, подставить плечо, удержать над пропастью — сделать все то, что когда-то не сумел, но этого и близко не потребовалось. Баки справился сам. Казалось, он с чем угодно способен справиться сам. Это немного пугало.

Нет, признался Стив сам себе, это по-настоящему пугало. Так не бывает. 

С другой стороны, был ли кто-то из их команды настолько нормален, чтобы всерьез говорить о невозможности чего бы то ни было?

Дверь за спиной с шипением открылась и снова закрылась.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Баки. — Ты раньше не курил.

Ветер встряхнул его волосы, заметно более короткие, чем три месяца назад. Это не был парень из Бруклина, которого знал и любил Стив; это был другой человек, тот, которым Баки Барнс сороковых только обещал стать. Стив легко мог представить, как происходило это преображение — чередой мысленных набросков, сливающихся в анимированную картинку: Джеймс «Баки» Барнс — Зимний Солдат. Став частью группы Мстителей, Баки оставил себе имя, полученное в ГИДРе, пожав плечами в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Стива — «Это уже не вытравить. Я привык. Зачем что-то менять?»

— С моей астмой это было бы просто самоубийством.

— Да, — кивнул Баки. — Астма. Я помню. Простуды, кашель, теплый чай. Заклеенные газетами окна. Я помню.

— А вот ты никак не мог отказаться от этой привычки. — Стив протянул ему пачку. — Будешь?

— В ГИДРе отучили. — Баки улыбнулся, будто говорил о чем-то неважном, даже забавном. — Снайпер не должен быть носителем ярко выраженного запаха и отвлекаться на условные раздражители вроде мыслей о курении. Азы профессии.

— Верно. — Стив снова глубоко затянулся, словно давая еще немного времени не то себе, не то тому, другому. — Ты не Баки, — сказал он, внезапно облекая в слова тени мыслей, тревоживших его последние недели. — Я не знаю, кто ты, но ты не он.

Стив понял, как сильно ждал возражения, только теперь, когда его не последовало. Баки наклонил голову. Сначала Стив ждал его ответа, но через некоторое время ему стало казаться, что молчание — благо. Он уже не хотел слышать слов Баки, он хотел, чтобы все осталось по-прежнему, будто вопрос и не звучал. Но Баки заговорил. Голос звучал глухо, словно волосы прятали и его.

— Я все помню. И до войны, и после. Моя память такая же, как у обычных людей: что-то хранит, что-то упускает. Я могу пересказать более или менее подробно любое событие, свидетелем или виновником которого был, хоть последний предвоенный салют в День независимости, хоть убийство родителей Тони. Я все помню, Стив, но я не чувствую ни радости, ни вины. Это как кино. Я сопереживаю происходящему, но не могу почувствовать, что это было со мной, что это — про меня. Это будто про кого-то другого. — Он посмотрел на Стива и добавил: — А меня будто и вовсе нет.

— Но ты здесь, рядом с нами, — возразил Стив. — Ты не зритель, ты тоже на экране.

Баки все же оказалось нужно его плечо, его рука, за которую можно ухватиться. Или нет?

— Пусть так, — сказал Баки. — Но вы вжились в роль, а я просто играю себя. Как умею. Не знаю, что еще я мог бы сделать.

— Я тоже не знаю. — Стив отбросил недокуренную сигарету. Горячий горький дым наполнял его изнутри, мешал дышать, думать, жег глаза. Стив чуть ли не на ощупь положил ладонь на шею Баки, притянул ближе, поцеловал. Баки оттолкнул его через секунду, посмотрел зло и растерянно.

— Я такого не помню. Этого ведь не было? Стив?

— Не было, — согласился Стив. — Но я уверен, что Баки знал об этом. Он бы не удивился. Он…

— Он не я, — перебил Баки. — Прости.

— Ты меня прости, — пробормотал Стив. Вспышка гнева прошла, и теперь он не знал, что делать. — Ты отлично со всем справляешься. Пойду за кофе.

— Раньше ты не пил столько кофе, — проговорил Баки в закрывшуюся дверь. Постоял, глядя в никуда, потом поднял отброшенный Стивом окурок, еще тлеющий, затянулся, закашлялся. Затянулся снова. Тепло от губ поплыло внутрь, к груди. Яркое солнце заставляло щуриться, ветер бросал струйку дыма то за спину, то в лицо. Скоро весна, вспомнил Баки. Хорошее время.

Он знал, что его ждут в конференц-зале, но постоял еще с полминуты, наслаждаясь вкусом табака, и порывами ветра, и чуть заметным теплом солнца на щеках. Это было что-то новое. Наверное, так нормальные люди чувствуют жизнь.

Он потрогал губы, будто искал каких-то перемен. Все было по-прежнему. Разве что неизвестно откуда взявшаяся улыбка дрожала под пальцами. «Весна, — снова подумал Баки и тут же, без перехода, почему-то: — Стив».


End file.
